Cadet
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: Life changes for the Voltron Force when they get a new cadet and learn a little more about the one they have. Can the team rise up and face a new threat while accepting new blood into there ranks once again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know how you think of the worst things at the worst times, well I'm guessing in the middle of a war zone isn't the best time to be thinking about the voiced in your head. Call me crazy, but for the last couple of weeks I have been hearing this woman's voice in my head. Soft but saturn, questing but in control. She was telling me to go to the old pavilion in the outskirts of town. Because only sane people would waid into a war zone to fowle a voice in their head. Well if you haven't figured it out be now, I'm not necessarily normal.

People would usually not allow a 14 year old girl to join a war, but with a last name like mine, you don't really have a choice most day. And don't think I'm going to tell you my last name, you have to figure that out on your own. The streets of Duncele were littered with robots. And may I add, robots trying to kill me. I was about two blocks away from the edge of town. It would normally take me three minutes to get their. But with the robots unconventy place right in the way I was going it would take a lot longer. Because my live needs more robots.

It took me about ten minutes to finally take down all the robots in my path. I saw the top of the pavilion. It was mostly covered to the eye from here. People havn't really used it in years, it was crumbling. I sheathed my dagger and started running. The voice was getting more frantic. It was about 200 bions away, with I'm guessing is about 400 yards. The closer I get the more damage I saw, broken robot bodies seemed to cut a path down to the pavilion. I prepared myself for another fight. I gripped my dagger and pulled up. Placing my hand near my hip ready for a sudden attack. When I got there, there was not a fight. Just a man, in a red and black suit with a brown leather jacket.

He had collapsed on the steps the pavilion. He was bleeding from his side, I heard whispers. I took me a second the release that it was coming from his coms chip. I picked it up from his ear and held of to mine. I knelt down to the man looking at he injures. I didn't look like the blast hit anything. I'm guessing, he looked like he was human. The main thing I had to worry about with him would be bleeding out. From the coms I heard screams and names. Thought their was one thing repeating.

"Lance, you there, Come in. Lance?!" I'm guessing that that was his name, Lance. _You need to protect him, Save him, He needs to be able the fly._ The voice could be annoying sometimes. I stood up and grabbed the man's arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. Supporting his weight on me. I started to head the way I came. It was much slower with a grown man's weight on me. I took my hand that wasn't keeping him from falling off of me and added pressure on his wound.

It's not like I wasn't use to blood, I've seen it a lot. I've felt it just as many times. So I wasn't sure how this man's blood fault different. More like fire, than thick water. It took about a half an hour to get to the entrance to the catacombs. Most kids like me lived in them. If you were found on the streets you were taken into government custody. And I can talk from experience, is not fun. It took some maneuvering to get him down the small tunnel with out hurting him more. Once I got him to the closed off corner I called home I laid him on he floor. I grabbed the medical supplies I had. Some bandage wrap, antibiotic cream, and this white powder. I wasn't quite sure what it was. But it can stop anything from bullet holes, to stab wounds from bleeding.

I cut the top of his uniform off and lifted it up. I whipped the blood off from around the wound. I poured some of the powder on it and wrapped it up. I also wrapped some of the injured I got getting to him. When I was down I picked up is com peice and placed it in my ear. I wasn't sure if I should say anything. Thought it was nice to hear people talk that cared about each other, I never really hear anyone talk like they were talking to family. I waited in the corner for my guess to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Forgot to add this in before, I don't own anything. I wish I did though, that would be supper cool.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

It didn't take as long as I thought for the man to wake up. I was still listening to his com piece when he started to move. He groaned and tried to sit up. He very quickly realized why that was a bad idea. He laid back down a open his eyes. I look of confusion passed over his face.

"This is not where I remember passing out." I knelt down next to him, and laughed a little.

"Hi , my name is Delphi. You are ok, you got his with a blaster and lost a lot of blood." I placed the com chip next to him. He seemed to process this for a moment. He didn't say anything for a while. "What's your name?"

"Um, Lance, Red pilot of Voltron," with that something seemed to click in his brain. He placed the clip in his ear again.

"Hello, you guys there," I could hear a little bit of what was on the other end.

"Lance, is that you? Where the hell have you been?" I was interested in what he would say.

"Well I don't really know, I woke up with a girl, she said that I got hit with a blaster. Don't remember much." If he wanted to know where he was he just had to ask. And him calling me a girl was just rude.

"Did you ask the girl were you are," overly the smart one in the group.

"Well, uhh, what was your name again… Oh yeah, Delphi, where exactly are we."

I picked up the com from out of his ear and spoke into it. " We're under Duncele,"

"Ok, how's his injuries, he said he got shot?" I felt nice he was talking to me like I wasn't a little kid. I lifted up his bandages and looked at the wound. Lance groaned a little when I poked it to make sure it wasn't swollen.

"Their doing surprisingly good, if you are human, which I'm guessing you are, the blast didn't hit anything major."

"Ok we are in the Safina Star system right now, it will take us a while to get to your location. Can you guys hold out till we get there?" At first I wanted to say yes, but I reacted that thought when I started to hear the faint sound of metal boots. Sentry robots.

"That might not be the best choice, sentries are moving into out position. Their is a spacecraft about a mile out from our current position. We might be safer heading to you than staying here."

"Do what you what you need, we'll start heading your way, either we'll meet you in space or on the surface." With that we signed off, I looked at Lance. He struggled to sit up right. I looked at him.

"You think you can move?" He nodded and placed himself in an upright position. I grabbed my backpack a filled it with food, water, and my remaining med supplies. I swung the bag over my shoulder and helped lance to his feet.

Like before a wrapped his arm around my shoulders and braised half of his weight. He looked at me in a little surprise.

"You're Stronger than you look." I just kind of looked at him.

"How strong do you think I was, I got here didn't I." He laughed a little, which must of hurt because I soon moved to a groan. And with that they started to head out in the direction to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have to say getting Lance up the latter is easier when he is awake. Once we got to the surface, the way to the air force base was pretty straight forward. We started to move along the buildings. You could hear the sound of guard boats patrolling the streets. We turned down a street and immediately regretted it. Their was a squadron of patrol waiting for us, I unsheathed my dagger and waited for them to come for us. The closest robot shot at us, they didn't have very good aim, but we could use that to our advantage. I placed my dagger out in front of the shot and watched as it made contact and ricashaded off and hit the bot next to the one who shot.

I learned that trick a while ago. I did this to a couple other shots that were focused at us. But there were still about a dozen robots that I still had to fight. I would have been done with this if I didn't have another person to worry about. Finally the robots learned that I wasn't going to go to them. They started to advance forward, I had about 10 bions between us to think of a plan. I turned to my right to see if I saw anything. About 2 bions away was a half crumbled wall I walked over keeping an eye on the advancing bots and rested Lance against the wall. Now I didn't have much to worry about him.

I stepped out in front of the robots, and if you are calling me stupid are doing that. I will just say are you surprised my my stupid-ness at this point? They were just basic sentry drones, easy to take down. After about 3 minutes of fighting the last robot fell. I went back to lance, he looked a little better. I'm guessing this wasn't the first time he got shot. I helped him up. He started to take a few steps on his own than stumbled. I placed my hand around his back to offer him some support. He didn't place his arm on my shoulder, with I'm guessing was a good sign.

"You know, Voltron is looking for a new cadet, you are a really good fighter. Might come in handy to have someone with your skill." I just smiled, it was nice to have someone want me, my mom talked about voltron a lot when I was a kid but besides that and the general rumors I didn't know I lot.

"Thanks, might have to take you up on your offer."

The rest of the way was pretty smooth, we almost ran into someone sentry as they patrolled the streets. I did the best I could to try and get us from getting spotted. But it wasn't that hard, the robots don't have a person's sense. Just controller chips. It was about another half mile to the drule airbase, we had about a hour left of sunlight before the sun sets. The first three moon were already visible in the sky. I didn't know if that was good or bad, we could use the dark to our advantage, but the robots had better eyesight in the dark than humans do. So neither me nor Lance would be able to see much. I took use about 45 minutes to get to the base we waited outside the wall for a while. This was not me first time breaking into a rule base. And lucky for me, the drones were programed the same on every one.

As soon as the patrols marched in front of the entrance, I pulled lance's arm knowing that was the best time to jump the fence. I jumped up as high as I could and dug my blade into the wall. I pulled myself up so I was about chin level with the hilt. I raised my hand not holding on the the dagger to reach up to the top of the wall. From their I pulled myself up so I was sitting on top of wall. I sat there, then realized that I would have to figure out how I would get lance up here. He solved that problem for me. He jumped up a grabbed the hilt of my dagger. That's not what I was planning to do to get him up here, but it worked. He swung his arm up and I pulled him up, so that he was steadied, than he leaned down and yanked my knife out from the wall.

I looked at me put the hand that was holding the knife in front of me. I gripped the hilt and nodded to him. With that we jumped off the top of the wall and landed hard on the ground. I looked to my right to see how my charge was doing. He had a less graceful descent than I did. I had to bit my lip from laughing.

The red lion pilot was face first in the mud. The smug man that I had looked up to for so many years before my life got turned upside down. Was laying face first in the mud. I gripped his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. He ended up a little closer to me than I would have liked. Looking at him I could see that he was about a earth foot taller than me. If he really wanted to, he could place his head on top of mine.

I backed up, "we should get going." With that we started to path to the ship yard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We got to the first intersection, I pulled Lance against the wall. He was going to walk right into a Drule patrol. I tapped my finger against the wall 15 times. Counting seconds go by. After the last tape and wrapped his wrist and ran across the intersection of hallways. I kept running at full speed practically dragging Lance behind me.

It probably not the best idea to run that fast with him injured, but I didn't care. I was so close to getting off this planet. If I took him up on his hole cadet offer, I wouldn't have to run any more. And maybe meet my dad. But, I had to get the two of us off this planet. We turned around corner to quickly and almost ran into the watch towers light. The sun had finale set and all 5 moons were in the sky. I have always loved the nighttime.

We hunched down hoping not to be seen be the patrole all around the ships. I looked at every ship to see with on would be the best to a quick escape. I stopped looking when I saw a 572-Rov sitting about 1000 bions away. Not the most weaponised ship, but I knew the controlled like the back of my hand. I waited for the guard light to pass again and then started the sprint in the opposite direction of the light towards the ship.

I was practically dragging Lance again as I picked up speed. We finale reached the ship and I pressed my hand against the lock and waited for the door to open. The second it opened I sprinted inside, again dragging the universal pilot. I looked at the controls and grinnced. The ship had no power.

"Well that's just amazing, you picked a dead ship!" I was slightly annoyed that he didn't trust me this far.

"Guest sit down and try not to annoy me too much, I got a surprise for you but only if you behave." I pushed him into the co-pilot seat and sat in the pilot seat. I gripped the controls and took a deep breath in. I hadn't done this in a couple of months, it might not be the most pretty thing, but it will do. I felt the tug in my stomach, from their it grew to my fingertips. I open my eyes and saw the black energy pulse from them. Than I focused the energy into the ship. With that the dashboard did a outward black pulse of energy as I came to life. I looked over at Lance to see if he enjoyed the show. His mouth was hanging wide open, guess he wasn't expecting that.

"I know a kid how can do that, but blue not black energy." I thought of that impossible, unless another generation has been given the mantial. This scared me and made me feel warm. I could picture my friends when you first got the shields. I snapped out of my thoughts, we had to get off of this god-forsaken planet. I need to get away from the bad blood. My fingers started pressing buttons and we started to take off.

"Earlier you told me about being a cadet?"

"Yeah, you might be interested?"

"Maybe," and with that I went full force up, towards the sky, towards space, to my eliminate, to my home. It didn't take the drule forced long before they noticed the ship taking off without permission. And of course they started firing, couldn't they just let us flee in peace. Couldn't it just have been that easy once. We were being fouled by a fleet of drone ships, in which to say twenty of the worst made machens in the hole galaxy. It took a lot of jerking and some very unhonorable flight patterns to get the ships destroyed. Now that I thought about it, weapons would have been a good idea. I glanced back at Lance, he seemed to be not enjoying the ride.

It's not that I am not a good pilot, I just haven't been a ship of any kind and at least a year. I kind of lost my grip on time when I was a prisoner of war. Because that was fun. I look back again once we are at a safe distance from the planet.

"How did you like the flight?"

"I feel like I should have flown, instead of a… how old are you again."

I turn back to the windshield. "Not important. How about you radio your friends to tell them we are off planet.

He started the talk on his coms, I didn't really care enough to listen. I just remembered his shot wound, a stupid thing to forget. But it felt like a week instead of just a day that this all happened in. "How's your wound?" I stood up and walked over to him to check it. I was about to take off the bandage to check it when a hand slapped my own out of the air. Rude!

"It's fine, no need to check. My friend say that they are coming to pick us up. Now how about you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"No,"

"Why not come on, we'll make a game out of it. It will be fun, I'll tell you something about me, and than you tell me something about you. Sounds cool."

"Aren't you supposed to be an adult, I don't to talk about my past, and I don't want to learn about yours either." I figured mean was better than having to talk, I hate talking.

"Now that just tells me that you are hiding something, come on, my name is Lance McLain. What's your full name?"

"Delphie,"

"Ok, what's your last name than?"

"Not important,"

"Really why not?"

"It's the family that you don't share a name with that you are closer to." Now he was just plain out annoying.

"Ok, deep, but for really what is your last name?"

"My Guess is as good as yours." That was a lie, I knew what my full name was. I just figured if I acted like I didn't know. He would stop pestering my.

"Oh," That shut him up. I looked out into space. Absolutely nothing, but with the capability to be everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was ripped from my thoughts by a roar. I knew that roar, it was blake's roar. I looked up and saw the 5 lions of Voltron flying towards us. I had never seen the physical bodies of the lions, but I still recognised. Our communicator vission fees want live. I showed a man with jet black, and ice blue eyes. He did a lopsided smile looking at Lance.

"Order for pick up, one idiot Lance sandwich, with a side of mystery girl."

"Ha ha, funny, now can you come get us." Lance didn't seem amused. Although I did, this man was funny. I might survive hanging with these people.

The black lion appreciated and bit down on the side of the ship the door was on. I swung my backpack on my shoulders and started to walk to the doors. I pressed my hand on the latch switch and pulled down, the door open and we walked into the mouth of the lion. That might sound weird, but I knew black all of my life, well at least half of her. We walked in to the control room of the lion. Their the man on the monitors was. He stood up and hugged Lance, it was that weird earth bro hug thing, really weird.

This man seemed to recognize my. He held his hand out. "I'm guessing your Delphi, I'm Keith Kogane. Thanks for taking care of our reckless red pilot over here." Shit, not him! Why did it have to be him.

"My pleasure, even though he could be a little annoying. "

"Hey, be nice,'' Lance placed his hands up in protest, but Keith just started laughing.

"Can we just get home?" Lance sounded a little bit like a little kid with that. Though he had been through a lot that day I could give him that at least.

Lance took the co-pilot seat, I stood behind it holding on. It was a smoother ride than I thought that it would be. It took us about a half of an hour to reach Arus. The castle was in no way I thought it would be. I had never been to Arus, but I was half expecting a camiot looking thing. But it looked a lot like a star wars castle, but with more with colors. Keith landed the lion in a huge hanger and the other four lions fowled suit. The mouth opened and we started to walk out.

The hander was mostly steal. With catwalks attaching the mouths of the lions so the pilots could get out. I looked to my right, their was the green and blue lions. They were truly magnificent. Two people got out of the mouths and started walking towards us. A 18-ish year old boy in a green and black flight suit. And a tall redhead, also about 18, in a blue flight suit. She had a opal crown on her head. Keith and Lance went up to her to girl and the boy. I heard quick steps on the metal surface. I was about to turn around, but I stopped half way. Their was a 15 year old boy hugging me. I took me about minute of the embrace to realize how it was.

Daniel. How could I have not know that sooner. I wrapped my arms around him equally hard. Daniel, who I grew up with. The boy I remember having sleepless nights staring up at the stars with. Danile, the soldier boy nobody took seriously until it was too late. I pressed my head into his black messy hair. It smelled like a campfire. It always smelled like that. I never wanted to let go. It had been 3 years. 3 years of not having my non-blood brother with me. 2 years of being experimented on by the official little creep Maahlox. 1 year of being stranded on that godforsaken planet.

"Well this is awkward." I would like it was coming from someone that hadn't quiet hit puberty yet. I let go, but daniel didn't. I pulled my head up to see a very large muscular man in a short sleeve yellow flight suite, and very confused look.

"Daniel," they were starting to all staring at us now. "Danial, you can let go now." It was like talking to a little kid.

"No," he sounded pouty, He is always so adorable when ever he gets pouty.

"Daniel, I think you need to let go now." I didn't want him to, the looks I was getting got weirder.

"I literally just got you back, no way I'm letting you go, Borenta."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you said last time. And look how that turned out." I looked at the big dude a little apologetic.

"Last time was different, I think you need to let go now." He just gripped my tighter.

"How is it different,"

"Stop acting like a child, and let go of be."

"People always tell me that I act like a child, why don't I embrace it."

"Borenta, I'm glad to see you too, but this is just a little awkward." I lifted my arms straight trying to make my point to him. Though it didn't seem to matter. He didn't budging.

"Do you want some help there, however you are." This time it was the yellow guy talking

"Yes please," he grabbed Daniel and started to pull, I don't think I worked how he thought it would. He didn't budge and ended up bragging be along with him.

"Well that's not good." That's It this was getting ridiculous, desperate time and desperate measure. I took two fingers and jammed than in his armpit. I monetary loosened his grip and I slipped away. Not very honorable, but it worked. Newly freed, I wiggled my arms a bit and turned to Daniel,

He hadn't changed much, he still had a babyish face and piercing violet eyes. His hair was no longer pitch black, It had a little of a purple tint to it.

"What the hell just happened?" It must of been the girl. I turned around to face her, Lance, Keith, and the boy in the green.

"It's a long story."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not really posting alot lately, class trips and ERBs.**

Chapter 6

This was going to be interesting, we were all in the control room. Minus Lance who was in med bay. I was sitting in a holo chair. I wasn't sure how it was solid, but I would soon know. I looked up at their confused faces, except Daniel's face. He looked like he was the happiest person in the world.

"So, how do you guys know each other." I wasn't sure how much information Daniel shared with them about how we were. Or rather what we were. So I figured keeping it simple for now would be best.

"We grew up together." Keith didn't seemed satisfied with that answer, but he continued anyways.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Earth,"

" Then how you on Theasos?"

"I got stranded there after I escaped." The seem to get his attention.

"Escape from where?" The other five seemed to drawn back to what questions he was acking. Shorty after we got to the control room a beautiful blond woman and a short brunet with the second brightest green eyes I have ever seen joined us.

"You ever heard of this scientist called Maahlox?" With that their eyes all got about 10x wider.

"Yeah, what does he have to do with this." This time it was the redhead not Keith.

"I escaped from him, he has a nasty habit of experiment on people."

"Trust me, I know." It was the kid in the green suit, What did he say his name was again, Oh yeah, Vince. And the redhead was Larmenia.

"Why would he want to experiment on you." I look over at daniel, he nods.

"Well, It might be easier to just show you." They look at me, expecting something. I pull. And I see the black electricity coming from my eyes they all step back. Except Daniel and Vince.

"You're like me?" I had no Idea what he was talking about. He couldn't be like me. Unless, he was, with was very unlikely. I just looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'you're like me'." He fowles suit, I see light blue energy come from his eyes. Impossible. But that again, nothing was impossible.

"So their are more of you guys out there.?" I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement or a question. This time it was the short brunite. Pidge I think his name was.

"Well, I'm not sure, I thought I was the last one. And just to say, this has been one weird day." At that some of the people laughed. But not Keith, he just stood there examining me.

"Well I guess you had a long day too, how about you get some rest and we can continue this in the morning." Keith looked like he wanted to protest. But one look from the blond and he shut his mouth. Allura, I was about 90% sure that that was her name was, lead me out of the control room and down the hall. We stopped in front of a door that open when I stepped in front of it.

"If you need anything just call me, have a good night's rest."

"Thank you." and with that she started walking in the opposite directing.

I looked around my new room, their was a bed pressed up against the wall. A desk in the offset corner and a chest for clothes at the foot of the bad. Their was a window on the far back wall. I looked out on it, I could see a village. It was a small old fashioned village, but still seem technological. I took off my jacket and sat on the bed. I never really ever had a bed, except when I was a Guardian, I try not to think about that time, but of course like everything you want to forget. You remember them at bad times. Their was a knock at the door, I quickly pulled my jacket on hiding my arms. The door opened to show Daniel. He stepped in and hugged me again. I closed the door and tried to use the to the bed. We sat down and he looked at me.

"What happened to you black?" I smiled, he called me black, just like he used to.

"A lot of things, I'm just happy you are ok."

He looked down at his clasped hand, I didn't realize that it was closed. He oped it, there in his palm laid the black and red shield.

He looked back to my face. "This belongs to you." He grabbed he free hand and brought the black shield up to

"Red, you were supposed to hide mine. Did you hid the others." I wanted to hug him for not getting rid of mine, but also slap him for not following orders.

"You were still alive, their for it is still your." He sighed, "and the three are in trusted hands."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How trusted are these hands excitedly?" He usually had good judgement, I trusted him, I just wanted a little reassurance.

"Very trusted." And with that I layed down on the bed. I just couldn't catch a break today. I sighed. This just got kind of complicated. Daniel flopped on the bed next to me. I turned my head to look at him

"How much do they know?" He flipped on his side and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"They no nothing about what we are, and for now, I would like to keep it like that," I nodded and curled up to him. It was nice having him back.

He started to close his eyes. Thought I couldn't really sleep. But then again there were two things Daniel could do anywhere. Eat and sleep. We used to joke around that it was his super power. Well besides his actual power. I started to play with his hair. Remember the twelve year old that couldn't for the life of him put his armor on right. I continued to lay their for a couple more hours to pass before I got to sleep. And the only thing that I could think about was the fact that I got one member of my non-blood family back, and than I thought about the other four I would never get back.

I had nightmares that night, I usually did but this was different. This one felt a little too real for my liking.

I saw the castle crumble to the ground, the beautiful Marble and stygian get turned to dust in slow motion helpless to stop it from tumbling down. I looked up and saw it. The ship it was black and red and looked like trireme, but in space. I saw as the red commander stepped from the ship. I saw her pick 11 year old me and 12 Danile up by the trim of our armour. I kicked the the arm holding Daniel. She let go of him. I throw him my shield.

"Run!" The commander was about to grab him again, but he quickly dodged the hand.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not giving you a choice. That was an order, now run. Guard the spirits." He looked at me a tear talling down from his face.

He nodded and ran before the commander could grab him again. In seconds he was halfway across the planet.

Look the at the Red commander strait in the eyes and spat on her face. "You fail, You will never get the spirits of the Lions."

"Look around, you are the one that failed, Guardian, they should never have let children fight in a war of adults. It was a failed plan from the beginning. The cubs have failed. And tracking down that little boy will be easy. So I was not the one that failed. Yes you delayed us a little bit. But Maahlox will be very pleased that I managed to get the Black lion cub for his experiments.

I woke up, and sat up quickly. I must of scared Daniel because he mumbled something along the lines of I did the dishes Keith, don't get mad at me. The weird things that go throw a teenage boys mind.

"Are you ok?" I put a hand on my back.

"Oh yeah, just a nightmare." I looked out the window and saw the sun start to rise.

"How about we walk around, I can give you the grand tour." He turned his hands in aarck like he was presenting something.

"Sounds fun." I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"You know you don't need to hide your arms. It won't freak anyone out. They are part of you." I looked at him like I knew that. Than I looked down at my bare arms. The black lines circling around my biceps and running down my forearms. I didn't have to say anything. "Ok, there should be a change of clothes in the chest. I'm going to go change. Meet you back here in about 10 minutes."

"Sounds like a good idea, you could use some deodorant."

"What did I ever do to you."

"Smell." He laughter on his way out of the room.

I turned to the chest, I hope nothing Is pink.


	8. Chapter 8

After I got dresses in black leggings and grey t-shirt, and of course my aviators jacket. Daniel met me at my door, he was in some sort of black a deep grey flight suit. A little different than the others. We started walking around, it was silent, but not awkward. Just a sort of friendly presents. Walked around for a long time, he showed me the kitchen, the hang room, the control room ( which I had already seen, but he seemed to be having fun, so why comment,) the lion hangers, and he even took my down to their not-so-secret secret base. He brought be back to the control room figuring everyone was up by than. In the room their was Keith, Allura, and Lance.

"Well what do you think we should do with h…" Keith stopped his sentence when he noticed us. "Hey guys, what are you guys doing up so early. Usually we have to pry Daniel from his bed in the mornings?"

"I can get up early if I really want too! What you guys talking about?" Keith and Allura looked at me. Well no secret guys, I thought that they were supposed to be good at stuff like keeping secrets, and acting natural. They could at least try a little.

Lance was the first one to respond. "We were actually just about to go wake you guys up, Daniel, you have training. And Delphie, we would like to talk to you a little bit." Daniel grabbed my hand, not my best moment. I kind of took a quick breath in and my eyes got really big. I guess I was not really used to being touched.

"Sounds great," no great, not great at all. I hate people asking me questions. I've been told I need to work on my social skills. But people need to work on accepting my lack of social skills.

"Cool so Daniel, Hunk will be in your classroom in a couple of minutes. And Delphie we can talk in the lounge room, might be a little bit more comfortable their."

"Ok... " I try to walk to the three adults. But Daniel. He hadn't let go of my hand yet. "Oh Daniel, not again. Let my hand go." He looks at me. I death glare him to let go. He realise my hand, but not very happy with it. I tried to give him my 'now that was a order luintent' look, but I was majorly out of practice. I turn on my heals and start walking towards the three.

"What was that about, he did the samething in the hangar yesterday?" Lance whispered in my ear. Just put my head down as we walked out of a door into a hallway.

We continue walking, one left, a right, and then another left. Then we arrived at the room Daniel called the hang out room.

"Sit down, get confey." Keith gestured to a big sofa chair. I sit crosses legged in the chair and looked up at them.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well we just went to know a little bit of everything I guess. Let's start with how you know Daniel, and why he seems really attached to you."

"Well when I was 5 Daniel got dropped off at the orphanage that I was at. I had been in the system for a while, since Daniel was knew he got picked on a lot. And I got picked on a lot because I was different. So it was just kind of me and him against the world for a couple of years."

Keith nodded at this, though he seem surprised that Daniel was an orphan. Didn't they do background checks? " Ok, why did Mattox want you. We know that you have the weird energy surge thing, but why would that be useful?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure myself. He would keep mumbled something about stupid lions, and energy sources. He did a lot with my DNA, and tried a couple of times the harness my energy. Non of with boated well with him."

" How would he try to harvest your powers?" I looked up at Lance, he gave me a goofball smile.

"He would try and activate my powers by making my heart rate go up. It worked for a little while before I got used to it and got my rate to go down."

"How would he make your heart rate go up?" I didn't want to tell them what he did. So I simply showed them. I pulled the collar of my jacket down to show the scars from where he had cut my trying to get me to fight back.

"Oh… Let's move." Allura looked at me wide eyed. I hated that look. That poor little girl look. But for kids like me, you are no longer kids, we only look like them. I am not a little scared girl.

"Ok, so how old are you, full name, and species?"

"14, Delphie don't know my last name, and I know that I am at least half human."

"You're only fourteen? Pidge hacked into the security cameras on Duncele. And you must have been training for a long time to do that, and that leads to my other question, where did you learn how to fight like that."

"And yes, I am fourteen, and I learned how to fight like that from a lot of different places. You learn a lot growing up as an orphan in the city with the highest levels of crime in the on the planet."

"Ok, I think we have enough info. But we would also like to see you fight in real life."

"Ok," Real life fighting huh. I don't want to be mean. But kicking on of their ass sounds really fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I have to say, I was very disappointed when I found out that it was Daniel's butt I would have to be kicking. Easy but not very fun. They showed me to the 'secret' classroom. Their was Daniel at a desk seat looking like he was ready to fall asleep. And the big guy in the yellow, Hunk. He saw us and presses a button that made Daniel's seat unmaterialized. He fell with a loud _thunk_ , he turned and looked at us and then Think again.

"Was that really necessary Hunk."

"Get you awake and embarrass you infront of your girlfriend, so… yes."

I held my arms up in a timeout possession and stepped in the room. "Just to make it clear, I am not courting with Daniel. That would only happen if hell freezes over."

"Ouch!" That was Lance, he seemed to have a good sense of humor.

"Seriously Do, you had to go that far."

"Yes I had to prove a point. So," I turned to the three how ad brought me in their in the first place. "You said something along the line of wanting me to fight,"

"Oh yeah, you and Daniel will spare. And Good luck Daniel, I'm not quite sure if you know, your friend is sort of badass," I have to say, I was starting to like Lance already.

"Do you want me to die, is this some kind or punishment for not doing my chores last week. The wheel was confusing me." Just the thought of the defenders of the universe having a chore wheel was amusing.

"Yes and no, we want to see how she fights, and yes we are still mad about you not doing your chores." This time it was Keith, I figured that he was funny, just didn't want to show it to offen.

Lance pressed a button and the room changed. Instead of a classroom it was a sparring ring. Lance leaned against the rail. I looked at Alura, she hadn't talked since I showed her my scars.

"Ok, pretty simple rules. No voltcons, no weapons. Two minutes time limit, first person to take longer than three seconds to get up loses."

Seemed simple enough, I figured since it was Daniel I had to dial it down. He is a better pilot than a fighter. We stood in the ring and faced each other. The reason that he will never be good at hand to hand combat is because he rushes into situations without giving it much thought. He charged, I could have sidestepped, but I didn't. I balled my right fist. I didn't need to punch him hard, he was running quick enough that most of the force was his. My punch landed right above his nose on his forehead. And he fell down. I heard a whistle come from one of the pilots. I stood over Daniel and put my hand down. He grabbed it and I pulled him to his feet. He rubbed his forehead.

"Did you have to punch me, I thought that you would side step."

"Suck it up buttercup, you put most of the force in the blow yourself."

"You know, I figured that that would be quick. But not that quick." I looked over and saw Lance smirking, Hunk laughing, Keith looking surprised in a good way and Allura biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"How did I do, I could probably show you some cooler stuff, Daniel just made it to easy." Daniel punched my arm and gave me a _what the hell_ look. Yeah I definitely missed this boy.

"You did really well. So definitely a controlled fighter. That's why I'm guessing you use a dagger. And I'm going to take a watch and say that at one point you took some sort of gymnastic class. Your to light and loose to be a boxer. Thought that punch would say differently, I'm also going to say you don't like throwing punches, but you saw an opportunity." Keith turned to look a little closer to my face this time. " Did I get any of that right?"

"I took Gymnastics when I was 7, and then tried boxing when I was 9." Sort of true. Sort of not.

"Yeah, so you can picture how fights over the tv remote went." I laughed a little, thinking about when we were still kids and not soldiers.

" Ok, Daniel your classes for the day are over, there's a pilot meeting so stay out of the control room. How about you show Delphie around the castle, just don't blow anything up." Daniel grabbed my wrist and half dragged me out of the room and down the hall to his room. I already got tour, so I was wondering what he would have be do. We entered his room and closed the door. I turn to him, He grabbed my hand again.

"We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Keiths POV

I didn't quite know what to think of this girl, she seemed to be hiding something. All the pilots past and present were in the control room looking at Delphie's file. Filled with the little information I got from her this morning.

The picture that they had taken of her seemed to remind him of someone, he just couldn't tell how. She had mid-length wavy hair. Her ice blue eyes peered back at him. A question started to form in his head. _Why didn't she take off her coat?"_ Usually, when someone goes up the spare they take off their extra layer. Now he knew she was hiding something. Maybe she was hiding more scars. He was kind of shocked to find out that Maalox did live experiments. Not because he believed that it was below him, just because he hadn't heard of that happening.

"So what do we think of her? I mean, we do need a new cadet, she just doesn't seem to like to talk about herself." Always count on hunk to make a group regain focus.

"Yeah, she is an amazing fighter, and from the street feed of Dance those moves aren't just something that you learn in the street."

"And she is not telling us everything, when I asked her about her last name in the pod over here she got really mad and kind of clamped up until you guys came."

"I'm wondering on how good of a pilot she is. And I'm also confused on how Daniel and she are so close."

"They grew up together, kind of like a brother-sister thing."

"More like brother and sister in arms." With that, everyone looked at Lance.

"Could you explain that?"

"They are both trained extremely well, Daniel just doesn't show it. Have you guys ever noticed when he walks into a room how he knows everything about it even before he gets 3 steps in? And how he can slip past all of us, even without using his Volcom. It acutely kind of scary, how he can use humor to make us underestimate him." When Lance finally got down saying all of that everyone stared dumbfounded at him, But it was starting to make sense to Keith how he was right.

I could see them not really knowing about Delphie right away, after all, they just meet her. But Daniel, they knew him for about a year by now. How could they not have known? He Always seemed so easy going and laid back. But know that Lance mentioned it. Daniel being some kind of trained individuals seemed to make sense. Everything Lance said was true. The Pilots looked at each other for awhile.

"So she's in?" No one needed to say anything, they all just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Delphie POV

It took about an hour for the pilots to have their meeting, and in the meantime, me and Daniel had a 'talk'. It was informational, but not pleasant. The Pilots had finished their meeting, after wards they called us to the control room.

Daniel pressed the button to open the door. He put his hands up in order to look innocent, "I didn't blow anything up."

"Well that is an improvement." I think that I will be good friends with Vince, he seems to have a little spunk in him. Thought the blue energy thing really confused. Blues power was water, not energy. How was he supposed to do that.

"So what did you guys talk about, I have to say, I kind of scared me that all of you guys had a meeting together." I wonder sometimes if that kids even had a filter. Like, their was completely nothing stopping the flow of words from his mouth.

"Well we wanted to come to agreement on something." Keith walked up to me and put his hand out. "Welcome to the Voltron force." And with that my mind exploded, I grabbed his hand back. It was official, weirdest week ever.

"So, that happened, guess that I'm not the only cadet anymore. Oh yeah, by the, I get first pick on lions." Of course Daniel knew how to ruin a moment. I smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?!"

"Being annoying."

Larmena started laughing. "See Daniel, now you have two girls to smack you when you get to annoying."

"Well this is good and all, but I kind of want to see what your Voltcom power is. Or even if it will work with your energy surges." I actually wondered if it would work, but my powers were different than Vince's. May be the same planet, but completely different reason that we have them.

"Whats a Voltcom exactly." Pidge and Keith looked at me.

"Oh yeah I forgot that nobody explained stuff to you. Well a Voltcom is basically this cuff that you wear that is hooked up to your mind. It can tell what you are thinking like a weapon, armour, or being able to communicate with other people and the castle."

"So I'm guessing it's not real magic, it only reads reads the brain out waves to measure the different emotions. Their for it can tell what type of weapon you would need based on your different adrailon levels. That would also tell it when your armour would need to be activated." I looked up at Pidge.

"Well, I guess that is right, Just take off your jacket and we can get the cuff on." I grabbed my wrist when he said that, I pulled my sleeve up, thought it was a little tight so it only went up half my forearm.

"Yeah, you might have to take your jacket off thought." I didn't really want to. I looked towards Daniel. He gave me a reassuring smile. I started to take off my jacket. I stopped halfway through. They were staring at me, I paused, looked down, and finished taking it off. They all looked at arms for a bit, not telling if the scars surprised or the black lined. Daniel gave me the thumbs up and a big goofy smile.

"Yeah, pretty weird huh?" Keith grabbed my wrist and hooked the Voltcom on.

"Let's see what weapon you got? You just tape the button on your com." I pressed the button and everything turned a dark purple. I looked down at my hands and they were covered with the purple sheet to. It was like a different set of clothes over mine.

"Well I guess that is her power than, Invisibility." It looked like I was invisible, or not looked like. This was too confusing.

"Yeah cool, but how do I turn it off, and do I actually get a real weapon?"

"Pressing the button again turns it off, and I guess you should try double tapping it for a different weapon." I tapped it again and the purple sheet thing disappeared. I double tapped the button and two deep purple Eskrima Sticks materialized in my hands. (Two close combat fighting sticks. Or if that makes no sense the thing Nightwing uses)

"I think I'll like this." I flipped the sticks in the air once.

"To be honest, you are honestly kind of scary." Vince took a step back. Daniel wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, she can be very scary. And you haven't seen when she gets mad."

"If you don't get your arm off me, they _will_." and with that he took his arm off of my and took about 3 steps back.

"So not to be rude, but, the black things on your arms, how did you get them?" It was Vince. That got him a slap on the back of the head by larmina. Yeah, I was definitely going to like this girl.

"Uh, I was born with them. They used to be purple, but the more I used the energy thing that darker they got." It wasn't a complete lie. I was going to try and tell them the truth the most of the time. I just would be hard.

"So you got them from your powers. Than I wounder why Vince doesn't have blue lines like that, and why your voltcom didn't short out either." Pidge would be a big problem

"Maybe I have better control over them, I have been practicing with them since I was a kid." Pidge and Vince looked at each other, they were obviously scientist, they always had a new question.

"Wait, so you have always had your powers, I just got mine a couple of months ago."

"How old are you," he should have gotten his when he was 5.

"Does it matter? I mean you are younger than me, so It couldn't be that."

"For people like us, things happen in 5 years intercolves. It is kind of a sacred number." Daniel shook his head, too much information, let's see if I fail fixing this." Well thats atleast what I remember my mom talking about," I really hope that worked. Pidge put and eyebrow up, but quickly set it aside.

"Sounds interesting, but I think that we should see how you do in the simulation. We know you can fight, let's see if you can fly." This will either be awesome, or all out fail.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

This was so awesome, the simulation was supposed to take the loins cockpit, but smaller. I was really cool. I hadn't flown a decently made ship in a very long time. I felt good, even if it was a simulator. I was in the black lion, I was basically just pressing buttons randomly trying to figure out what they do. So far I figured out there was a shocking tale, (very much my style, but then again that made a lot of sense,) the claws extended, and that my max speed was hyper mock 2. With felt way less awesome in the simulator that it did in real life.

"So, how do you like it?" Daniel's voice ran through my Volcom.

"It's awesome, though it would probably be a little bit better if there was an instruction manual." That got a little laughter on the other end.

"I think we all wished there was an instruction manual." It was lance, "can you come out, there's one thing that we want to test out." I didn't have a good feeling about this. Test sounded like the experiment, and an experiment sounded like it would have something with needles and other hostile things like that. And after Maalox… let's just say _test_ didn't sound good. I popped the door open to the simulator and jumped out. Most of the pilots felt. Now it was just Daniel, Lance, Keith, and Vince. I was glad Daniel was there.

"So what do you guys want to test out, and as a heads up, if this is a test that involves needles, we are going to have a problem." Lance and Vince chuckled a little.

"No, we just want to see if your energy is compatible with the Lions like Vince's is." It was Keith, I couldn't say I liked Keith, but black choice him to in a way. So I guess he can't be bad.

We walked out into the control room, "I'm going to take you to blacks hanger, that was the lion that just showed up on the simulator without choosing do you might be more compatible with her. Fowle me, and hold on tight to the handlebars." What handlebars?

I watched as Keith walked over to the door with a big black **1** on top of it. The door opened and he jumped up and grabbed onto a pair of handlebars attached to a zip line. So those handlebars. I fowled suite. The zip line went down and dropped us into some weird ball cart thing. It took us super fast some were, the tunnel had black lights on the side of it, but other than that there was really not another source of light. I could tell we were going up, I just couldn't see were. I heard this loud roar in my head, well I guessed that it was in my head. I sounded a lot like blacks roar. I put my hand in my pocket, I could feel the shield. I ran my thumb over the surface. I could feel the heartbeat of the lion's spirit inside of it, returning to be let free.

Not yet I thought, I can't show them quite yet, I'm sorry Black. I want to take you out, I want to run with you again, just not quite yet. I didn't get a response from her, but I could feel her mentally rubbing up against me. I wanted to let her spirit out. To fight beside her again, but not yet, soon, but not yet.

The pod stopped, the overhead door opened into a cockpit. I stepped out, it was blacked cockpit, the some from yesterday. I look up at Keith." So, what do we do now?"

"You sit in the Pilot's seat and see if you can put your energy power on the ship." How dare he call Black _A ship_ she was so much more. I would have kicked his ass right there, but I knew after Daniel would be mad at me.

"What would that do," play dumb, Course 101 to surviving keeping a secret. It probably helped that I still looked like a kid.

"Well, we want to see if you can power the lions." I sat in the Pilot seat and gripped the searing bars, they were clunky and probably would not be the easiest thing to pilot. I would have much rather had two steering levers, but what could you do.

After I finished that thought I activated my power. Black electricity radiated from my eyes. A surge of energy traveled down along the black lines of my arms, the power hit the handle and then the whole cockpit was covered with black energy. I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder, I heard a noise, but I couldn't make it out. And somehow the cockpit was changing. The one steering bar split into two levels. Then it all was silent.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

I had no idea what happened, I just know that it was kind of awesome. After that energy surge I was really tired. I sat in the Pilot's seat for a while. Everything was quiet and a little blurry. I saw Keith's face eye level with mine. I started to hear things again right after everything go into normale focus.

"Hey you alright?" I nodded, my mouth tasted like I just eat tin foil, (And please don't ask me how I know what it tastes like). I felt wet under my nose, I brought two fingers to under my nose and and saw blood on the tips of them.

"Are you OK kid, you don't look very good."

"Yeah I'm fine, It just took a little bit more energy than I thought it would." I looked around the pit, the steering definitely changed, "I didn't know that the steering would change, I think I might be able to change it back if you would like be to."

"No it will be fine for now, I'll have Pidge or Vince, they are techy people, do you think you can walk?"

I pushed off the side of the chair. My legs felt like led, I stumbled a little before an arm grabbed my arm and hand stable. Not my best moment by far. He held on to by right arm and helped me walk out, I sort of slide back into to the pod. The lid shut and we started moving. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, I hadn't realized it when it was happening, but my breath got really frequent. I tried to slow it down. By the time we got back to the control room I could walk on my own, but I still had a killer headache.

Vince and Daniel were still in the control room looking at the screens. Vince turned around and looked at me kind of dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?" Vince just looked at me, I looked down at the ground. He seemed to excited, I didn't want to burst his bubble.

"I don't know, I didn't know that I could change things." I looked back up. Daniel was smiling, thought I didn't understand why he was smiling. It was weird, he told me not to tell them what we are. But he got happy when ever I showed them a little piece of the truth. Boys, am I right.

"I guess I didn't understand how different powers were at first, I just thought that it was the colors." He look so sad, I'm guessing that he had been looking for answers for a while.

"Well maybe the colors have a lot to do with it," now Daniel was not smiling, to far I'm guessing. I'm also guesses that I will have to learn to be silent, and bite my tongue. (Get it, Get it, Sorry I'm also a theater nerd.)

"What do you mean by that." Sorry Daniel, usually I'm better at this, I will try and fix this. He looked curious, but not a happy kind of chorus.

"Well I don't know, I was just kind of randomly thinking. I mean, I did kind of get this welcoming feeling when I was in the Lion. I have never used that much power before." I put my hand on the back of my neck and gave my best 'I'm just a stupid kid' look.

"Well any ways, I have only changed material once, and that is when I had a key in my volt-com, and it was definitely not a lion." I thought about the black shield in my back pocket.

"Sorry, I don't really know much more than that." Keith frowned

"That's Ok for now, you guys missed lunch. And dinner is in a couple of hours. Until then you get to meet some of the other pilots since you really didn't get to meet them before." Yeah socializing, _very fun_.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had no idea what happened, I just know that it was kind of awesome. After that energy surge, I was really tired. I sat in the Pilot's seat for a while. Everything was quiet and a little blurry. I saw Keith's face eye level with mine. I started to hear things again right after everything go into normal focus.

"Hey, you alright?" I nodded, my mouth tasted like I just eat tin foil, (And please don't ask me how I know what it tastes like). I felt wet under my nose, I bought two fingers to under my nose and saw blood on the tips of them.

"Are you OK kid, you don't look very good."

"Yeah I'm fine, It just took a little bit more energy than I thought it would." I looked around the pit, the steering definitely changed, "I didn't know that the steering would change, I think I might be able to change it back if you would like to be too."

"No it will be fine for now, I'll have Pidge or Vince, they are techy people, do you think you can walk?"

I pushed off the side of the chair. My legs felt like led, I stumbled a little before an arm grabbed my arm and hand stable. Not my best moment by far. He held on to my right arm and helped me walk out, I sort of slide back into to the pod. The lid shut and we started moving. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, I hadn't realized it when it was happening, but my breath got really frequent. I tried to slow it down. By the time we got back to the control room I could walk on my own, but I still had a killer headache.

Vince and Daniel were still in the control room looking at the screens. Vince turned around and looked at me kind of dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?" Vince just looked at me, I looked down at the ground. He seemed too excited, I didn't want to burst his bubble.

"I don't know, I didn't know that I could change things." I looked back up. Daniel was smiling, though I didn't understand why he was smiling. It was weird, he told me not to tell them what we are. But he got happy whenever I showed them a little piece of the truth. Boys, am I right.

"I guess I didn't understand how different powers were at first, I just thought that it was the colors." He looks so sad, I'm guessing that he had been looking for answers for a while.

"Well, maybe the colors have a lot to do with it," now Daniel was not smiling, too far I'm guessing. I'm also guessing that I will have to learn to be silent and bite my tongue. (Get it, Get it, Sorry I'm also a theater nerd.)

"What do you mean by that." Sorry, Daniel, usually I'm better at this, I will try and fix this. He looked curious, but not a happy kind of chorus.

"Well I don't know, I was just kind of randomly thinking. I mean, I did kind of get this welcoming feeling when I was in the Lion. I have never used that much power before." I put my hand on the back of my neck and gave my best 'I'm just a stupid kid' look.

"Well anyways, I have only changed material once, and that is when I had a key in my volt-com, and it was definitely not a lion." I thought about the black shield in my back pocket.

"Sorry, I don't really know much more than that." Keith frowned

"That's Ok for now, you guys missed lunch. And dinner is in a couple of hours. Until then you get to meet some of the other pilots since you really didn't get to meet them before." Yeah socializing, _very fun_.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

First conclusion, Larmena is Awesome, a total badass, and too good for Daniel. Love you, Daniel. But seriously, I have only had one conversation with her, and I already love her. Probably the only thing holding me back from hitting on her is the fact Daniel would probably never talk to me again. I had been there for less than 24 hours, and even I could see he was head over heels for this girl.

We got into a conversation about with weapons we liked to use the most, _and Daniel for the love of gods, don't give me that look, she brought it up._ I thought as he continued to glare at my choice of conversation.

"As useful as a Blaster could be, you don't have much control, that's why I love my staff." I nodded in agreement.

"Blasters make to much noise, so they are completely useless if you want to maintain a low profile," I commented in. It looked like she was going to reply when lance interrupted.

"Slashy weapons are nice and all, but you know why I like Blasters?" He questioned, I shook my head. "Because" He put his hands out making finger guns. "Cause," He gave us a smug ass smile. "They look cool." Larmenas picked a pillow off of the couch that we were sitting on and flung it at him with amazing accurately.

"That might be the most stupid reason I have ever heard, like ever." She said as she laughed at the face he made when the pillow met its target. I laughed too, seeing the grown man was at a lost for words.

After that Allura told us dinner was ready, getting to meet everyone a little more mad me way more confident in the fact that I would really like it here. After the meal was finished I headed back to my room and flopped down on the bed. Thinking to my self I would really like it here.

 **Three Months Later**

I stepped out of the elevator leading from red's hanger to the castle control room, I had been apart of the team for about 3 months now, and was Piloting the red lion with Lance. Daniel taking Black, which I more nee heard the end of.

'Nice flying out there Borenta!" I met his fist and laughed a little at the nickname.

"You too Borenta," I said continuing to laugh a little.

"Wait a sec." I confused Lance approached us. "You guys have been saying that forever, and you haven't explained what it means. So?" I eyed Daniel.

"You started it again, you explain." I put my hands up gesturing to him, he simply shook his head at me.

"It's your language." He protested.

I shook my head. "You can't pull that card, we learned it at the same time, not get to explaining." I crossed my arms and shot in a look with told him that there was no way in seven hells I was explaining it, so he better.

"Well, our group of friends that we hanged out with, we all came from different planets, and non of them spoke English, well except for ours. And so we all call each other the same thing in that language, but I and Delphie say it in the same language obviously." He finished.

"That cool," Allura added, she was in a blue dress. Her and Pidge ran controllers. "But is the word that it means.

This resulted in another shared look between me and Daniel, we came to the resolution that we should tell the truth. "Brother," I said, that gave us a lot of looks, some understanding, some so confused that I wasn't sure what was going through the person's head.

"Wait are you two actually related?"

"I know it!" Vince explained. Daniel looked petrified, I guest started to laugh uncontrollably.

"No-No-No. It was guest an inside joke." They decided to leave it at that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded sooner and I really don't have a good excuse, so here is a little backstory chapter to explain everything. And thank you for all of the comments to remind me to update, those help a lot because at this point I have a hard time remembering what the date is, seriously, I thought the 4th of July was in a week. I hope you guys enjoy, and like always I don't own anything but if I did Daniel and Vince's would have kissed by now.**

Chapter 16

Nine Years ago

" _Behind everything, there is life. No Matter what, it has a soul, and a soul must be protected. Because if you don't have a soul there is nothing. No feelings. No movement._

 _A long time ago, science and magic worked alongside each other. It was needed to make the most brilliant weapons and creatures. But as time went on, people who used magic were hunted down and called Witches. Their work was erased from history, accept something they could never erase. The defender of the Universe. Voltron. It was made by Machines having life breathed into them, giving the lions souls._

 _Now of days, that soal, live, is mistaken for energy. And that will be there own fall, they have never trusted thing from the world we live on, the true planet responsible for there pressiouse defender." The women turned to Me and Daniel, I grabbed the hand of the older child and held it tight, never wanting to let go, cause now he was the only thing I knew for sure._

" _And that is why you two are here." She turned around, in her hands laid the little black and red engraved chips. "These are the souls, the spirits of the lions, the machines protect the Universe from threats they can see, threats they can kill with their weapons. It will be your job to protect the Universe from thing they can not see. Delphie Shirogane, and Daniel Thing, you will protect the spirits of the Red and Black Lions."_

 _She thrusted the chips in out little hands and I grasped them tight. And when I did so, something changed. Purple light arrupted form my arms and left marks burned on them, but they didn't hurt, they felt good in a way. Natural. I look to Daniel and a pater of red light seemed to erupt from his side under his shirt. He pulled it up and newly burned symbolded embalmed the side of his adabom._

" _There you, there is your power. Use it well."_

 _..._

 _Eight Years ago_

 _I dodged to punch Daniel threw at me, I back up, careful my back foot didn't cross the boundaries of the sparing line. I waited for him to get a little closer, once he did I dropped down and kicked his legs from out underneath him. He landed flat on his back. I lend my hand to him but he refused._

" _Very Well," Azzura clapped, we bother looked us at the older women, her blue dress ruffling in the light wind. "I see you are both vinprovning Red nice advancement, but keep your balance. Black, don't wait for your opponent to get in the right position, attack as soon as you see an opening."_

 _The two of us too the notes and looked up to the guardian for the blue lion spirit, the person who gave us ours over a year ago._

" _Well than, you two are dismissed for now, after dinner you can continue training." He nodded and ran off laughing. We chased each other through the courtyard blooming with colorful flowers, a good contract from the black and white of the castle. We stopped and rolled on the ground. Both of us looking up at the afternoon sky._

" _Do you ever worry?" I turned my head to face the older boy._

" _Why?"_

" _Well, with all of the training we have, and Azzura telling us about the Universe around us, what will we do if we must fight? We are only children, people will not take us seriously."_

" _They might not respect us now, but I have a feeling that we will make them. And if we need to fight them, we will, and I will be by your side for it."_

 _He smiled contact with this answer._

…

 _Seven Years ago_

" _Blue, evact needed, West side of the town"_

" _Copy that Red, heading over there as soon as I can."_

 _Daniel looked to me with a worried expression, he gripped to handles of his pistoled and I the hilt of my sword. The diplomats in the corner behind us scared out of their minds. We were pinned down on three sided by the Drule ground forces and out mission seemed harder and harder to complete, it seemed so simple before. Watch the diplomats from some planet, I forgot the name of, and make sure they don't get murdered by an Alien Empire overlord… Ok, so maybe it didn't sound that easy, but it should have been._

" _Well," I looked to my Shield Brother again. "At Least we can go down fighting you know." I laughed._

" _Well, I hope i do not continue my family's tradition of dying heroically in this war." Was the one laughing this time._

 _We faced the one coming Drool battalion and gritted our teeth… That was the day I got my first scar, a gash along my left leg._

…

 _Six years ago_

 _We stood in the changing room, slowly taking off layers of dirty armour splattered with blood and machine oil. We were both dead silent, we both felt that is we talked, we would scream our heads off in anguish. A ball of guilt and responsible forming in the base of my throat trying its hardest to escape._

" _I hope," We both looked to Azzura who just walked into the room. "You two know what happened was not your fault, sometimes you can't help everyone one, people die. You should never think anyone in immortal." Neither of us acknowledged her._

 _Images flashed into my mind. We were sent on a rescue mission to free prisoners in the Drule fighting arena, and the image of bodies from the last round of fighting still burned in my mind. And I knew like my markings, they would be with me forever, and they would only grow darker._

 _"I hope you know, now I am going to tear apart every Drule apart if I must to end this bloodshed." The words came out of my mouth like venerable vemon, Daniel and I shared a look that meant we reached an agreement._

 **Ok, I hope you guys liked this, there might be some more characters like this explaining stuff like this, but next chapter will be back with the Force in current time. I hoped you enjoyed it, because I know I did not enjoy writing it. Litterety I am in a coffee shop right now and other humans might be the only reason I didn't break down crying while writing it.**

 **Champion of Nyx**


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, Listen Up!" We all stood at attention in the Command room facing Keith. "There is not a lot of time to waste on this one. The rumor of Hagger sighting has been proven true. She is on Planet Dibersule, she is rounding up civilians and drawing some kind of power from them. There is a blockade of dark power surrounding the planet we need to break through before we can get to the planet surface. Delphie you are in Red, Daniel your with me. Let's go, team."

With that, the team broke apart going to there respective hangers. Once there we made a bean line to planet Dibersale. On the screen in the Co-pilot seat, I pulled up the message board me and Daniel had made.

* _Dibersale and Druids. This is going to be fun._

I waited for a response. Over the Comms Keith and Lance were fighting over something, but I honestly had no clue what it was about.

 _*Tell me about it_

 _Dibersale is really close to Oriand, do you think she is heading there? I honestly wouldn't put it past her._

I thought about this for a second, it certainly was a possibility.

 _*But why Oriand has nothing on it except ruins. There would be no gain in it, so why would she go through the trouble?_

It took a little while for a response to come, I bet Daniel was thinking about this as much as I was.

 _*Your right, the only thing there are ruins, but what if that's what is important to her._

 _*What are you thinking about?_

Then it hit me.

 _*She thinks the Shields are there. She doesn't know they are with new Paladins._

"You good back there?" I quickly press out of the chat page and look at the back of Lance's stupid Mullet. "You have been really quiet."

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good." I wasn't. All of the possible outcomes of the future were coming to me in flashes of panic.

"Cool, we are coming up to the Field in about 5 minutes, so get your head in the game kid." I nodded and looked ahead. In the corner of my eye, I could see a pinprick in the distance that was Oriand. If Daniel was right, we needed to do everything we could to keep Hagger from the planet. Even if the Shields aren't there, we had no clue what else could be there for her gain power from.

About Five minutes later the Lions stopped in front of a purple energy field surrounding the planet of Dibersale. "Ok team, that is Haggerium so our ships can't get through. Any ideas?"

There was a pause. "I think I got one," Pidge said over the comms, safe in the Castles command center.

"Shoot."

"Delphie and Vince, Haggerium Doesn't affect them. If they use their suits to get onto the planet's surface, they might be able to figure out a way to shut down the field."

"No way, to shut down the field they would need to have Hagg-"

"Maybe not." I interrupted, Lance looked back at me in confusion. "I doubt a single person could be producing this much power and still round up civilians. There is probably a machine piggybacking form her. If we can destroy that the shield would be knocked down or at least weaken significantly. "

Another wave of silence fell over the comms. "Pidge, Hunk, Vince. Does that sound about right?" Keith asked the two scientists.

"Yeah, But still there is the risk of the match-"

"Well, I guess that is a risk we will have to take." Vince Interrupted Hunk, I nodded even though I knew none of them could see me.

"Delphie, you in." Lance looked back at me in a little bit of concern.

"Hagger is too big of a threat to big left unchecked."

"Than go and be safe, but the moment you two get in over your heads, find a way off of that planet, you hear me." Both of up answers Keith. I then activated my armor and stepped on the small platform that rejected me from the lion.

Using the Leg boosters Pidge added onto the armor we made our way to right outside of the field. I Summoned as much energy as I could and crossed over to the other side of the field, Vince fowled suit and we broke through into the Atmosphere.

 **Hello again kiddos, as some of you might have noticed, there are some planet names form VLD in here, that is mainly because I hate coming up my own planet names. Don't worry an explatation in coming up in the next few chapters so hang in there. Thank you for the ones who continue to read this mess of a story even though I really don't update that much. Comment, please I love feedback or even if it is to kick me back into writing, I love it. As always I own nothing and see you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

*There is a little Russian in here to show an alien language, only on account of that being the only other language I can write.*

We landed on the planet's surface, I looked around to face the familiar sights to building lining streets. Shops that should be filled with inviting civilians empty, no sign to life. I took a deep breath, "We need to find the machine. Can you track haggarium levels from here?"

The older boy pulled up a small Holo-screen from his wrist panel and started typing away. After a few minutes and 3D map of the planet with people splashes around popped up, floating above his wrist. "It looks like the two areas containing Haggerium were close together, my money is that those two are Hagger and her machine."

"I'm not betting against that… We should get moving, it looks like we are a mile or two out from the location." He nodded and we started walking. About a month ago Vince had started practicing using a pistol. His volt-coms weapon only really worked on machines and he wanted to know how to use a real weapon. He drew the gun from its place on his belt and I activated my batons. Each of us ready for a sudden attack.

I blame the fact that we were both wound up so tight with worry for the trip taking us longer than it should have. After about what I guessed was an hour we back it right outside of were the civilians were being kept. "We need to free them." Vince was about to charge in a and play hero before I pulled him back and behind a building. I popped my head out to survey the area, it was the town square. In the center was the machine we need to destroy, there was a beam shooting straight up casting a purple glow over everything. Behind it was corral like fences of energy, keeping the civilians inside. "Why did you pull me back?" He whispered in a harsh tone.

"Not right now, they are safer in there." He tilted his head. "They are safe in there. Nothing can get in, meaning if there is a fight, they are safe from any stray shots that may occur. Also, it is harder to grab on to use as a shield if they are already behind one." I said flatly, he nodded.

"We should tell the team we have eyes on the machine, and we know where the civilians are." I nodded an agreement and he activated the come line. "Vince coming in, can anyone hear me?" Nothing but the horrible sound of static came threw, be both muttered different cusses. "No back up it looks like."

"It's alright, they will probably know when we finished our end of the plan. You know, with the whole 'field of doom' dissipating from around the planet." he nodded. A scream broke the air, both of us turned to see the ugly Hagger herself standing a few meters away, grabbing a young boy by his hair pulling him to gods know were. "Vince, you work on the machine, I'll distract her."

"How?" He questioned.

"Trust me. Go!" He turned and ran, sticking to the walls getting to the machine unseen. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes when I opened them again my vision ran purple.

Now invisible I ran into open space and looked how I could get the wichs attention. I smirked to myself as I spotted a cluster of shipping crates off to my right. I Sprinted over and got behind them. Pushing as hard as I could they topped over. The witch turned towards the sound an I stood there, not wanting to make any extra noise.

She let go of the boy and started walking to the place I used to be. I slowly etched in an arch, trying to get behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and simply stood there for a second, I did the same. Then she slowly turned to look dead in my eyes and I knew she was aware of my presence. She let out a laugh, one of the most horrible sounds I have ever heard in my life.

"Well Well little cub. This is certainly a surprise." I turned off my invisible power, the batons forming in my hands. I looked her straight in the eyes.

I felt a familiar tugging sensation in my gut as energy sparked off by me, erupting from my markings and weapon. "Что я могу сказать, я полна сюрпризов." She smiled and raised her own hand, energy sparking off from it. This was a horrible plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As famous last words go, I think telling a formerly dead witch, magic bitch to fuck off wasn't too shabby. Azzura would have definitely been proud of me. Hagger sent an energy blast my way, I dived and rolled just in time, warm blood flowing down my leg from the asphalt. I used to myself and started to think, out of the corner of my eye I could see Vince hacking into the machine, attempting to find a weak point. _I only need to give him time to do that_ I thought to myself _I have to last that long._

The witch geared up for another blast, I tossed one of my batons in the air, recatching it, only to spear throw it at the witch. She dodged and was thrown off balance, this gave me enough time look at my surrounding a little more. I sprinted the pile of crates that I had knocked over before, pressing my back to one of them, hidden from the eye of the witch.

"Where are you little cub!?" I heard her scream, I took in a deep breath and activate my volt-com again, once again having two batons in my hands.

I took a deep breath gathering my barrings and than sprained off to the right, away from the safety of cover. As soon as she saw me she shot a bolt of energy in my direction, my body filled with pain and unnatural cold, like the very life was being drained form all my molecules as I was hit with the tail side of one of her blasts.

I practically fell behind a broken wall as I stumbled for cover. Air didn't want to enter my lungs as I gasped for air. If that was what a small portion of her energy could do, I was even less excited to get hit with a big one. I presses the button on my Volt-com once and started walking over to Vince once I was able to stand. The Wich hadn't seemed to notice either of us for the time being with was a large plus side if there was ever one.

"Vince," I whispered yelled at him. He turned in my direction but was confused to find no one there, but he quickly pieced together that I was camouflaged.

"You good?" His voice was practically dripping with worry as he returned to work. I made a sound or confirmation in the back of my throat but he didn't seem to by it. "A few more minutes and it should be done."

"Got you." Before I could run off I was stopped.

"Be careful, your my best friend sister, I don't need to tell him how you got messed up on my watch." I almost laughed and/or hugged the older boy.

"That's sweet but I can take care of my self, thanks." I ran off and to inform of the machine, Hagger looked around the clearing, searching for her pray. I deactivated me volt-com before she could get a hit in, I summoned as much power as I could and pressed my hands against the earth. Calling on all the Quintessence active in the planet, calling it to obey my command and surge forth on one place. Underneath the witches feet.

Then the world fell away around me and I was wrapped in darkness.

" _Come on Kid,"_ That was the first thing I could do, hear. Next came the pain, my body felt like the lions had just used me as a ball of yarn. I strongly sound escaped my mouth and I tried to raise my chest up, my eyes not yet opening. " _Nope, stay down. You don't need to hurt yourself anymore. Ok?"_ I knew that voice.

And sure enough, I was right. My eyelids finally obeyed there orders to open and I was met with the face of a worried Keith. "Morning Sunshine," I wondered if it was my eyes adjusting, or if he was actually smiling.

"What?" I tried to push up further but my muscule betrayed my and my arms gave out. Right before my head would have met the cold metal floor of the Black Lion, the piolets hand was placed in-between my head and the surface.

"Wow you really don't like listening to orders, do you?" He joked. "Alright Cadet, status report." I squinted my eyes, I knew I must have lost some marbles because, for a second, I thought I could literary find that logic behind that question, but no such luck.

"What the Quizneck are you talking about?" Keith let out a low laugh and then gripped mt shoulders, moving so I was propped up against his biceps.

"First off Langage, Second How are you feeling?" Everything rushed back into the front of my mind and I pushed away full force, trying to stand up.

"The Hosta, hostages. Vince, are they, are-"

"Fine and safe, both of them." He placed a hand in on the middle of my back as I started to fall bak slightly. "Do you remember any of it?" I shook my head as my eye lids grew heaver. "Ok," With two hands on my shoulders he pulled me back, resting my head securely in his lap. "There is about an hour before we get to the castle, please get some rest." He said, knowing I wouldn't stay congress much longer.

"Yeah, sure thing." I barely managed to spit out as I relaxed and shut my eyelids.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is my freaks! Sorry, it took so long, but here is some fluff. I hope you like it, and I promise I'll try and get chapters out faster than before.**

 **Chapter 20**

I lost two days, Keith said they just couldn't wake me up after I woke up after hte mission in Black. So naturaly when I did wake up, my room was emetaly filled with the holw voltron force, making sure that I wasn't dead. It was kind of sweet. The events of the last three day were a blurr to me, the last thing I could rember was landing on the planet, than waking up on Black's floor with Keith. Vince tried to fill me in as much as possable.

As he told it, I stood infront of the macine, a barrier between it and the witch. The tempture in the air dropped dramaticaly, the machine only growing hotter, as if sucking up all the energy. Than I press my hands onto the ground and a burst of energy spread twords Hagar. The planet broke open beneith her feet and she fell in. The force feild broke away, and my noise started to bleed. Vince said I stood there for a minute, unresponsive, untill I started to cough up some blood and collasped.

"I don't know how it happened honestly." Rubbing the back of his neck the green pilot curled into him self. "Sorry."

"For what?" I looked up at him, Lance and Keith both scolded and shoved me back down the one time I tried to sit up on my own, back not supported by the wall.

"I just… I just can't help but thinking, I shouldn't have let you dis-"

"Shut up, now. Not another word." He tried to counter, but didn't get to far. "That was my choice, not yours. I live with the consequences, very few of them might I add, not you. Got it?"

He shook his head relectuvaly, full well knowing he didn't agree. "Well, lets not keep her up, come on, lets go." Lance started to usser people out upon seeing my eyes start to droop.

"I truly hate sawing this, but Lance is right, you need to get some sleep, kid." Hunk gently pressed a hand against my shoulder than walked out, practicaly dragging Vince with him. Daniel hugged me quick than left, wispering a good night in my ear beofre he pulled away.

The room, now much quieter, just held me and Keith, the leader opting not the leave with the others. I looked at him and we made eye contact before he sat on the side of my bed, looking at me with a slight smile hiding on his lips.

"Lay down." I knodded and started squirming, finaly with is help laying down. He pulled the covers up around my shoulders. "Don't worry about Vince, you scard him thats all. You scard all of us really."

His words seemed foreign to me. "I've only been on the team for a couple of mouths, why w-"

"Because, like it or not, your family now, and we look after our own, got it." I knodded again, words abandoning me. A calsosed finger swept strands of my hair out of my eyes before he leaned down, kissing the top of my forhead. "You scard us." He repeated and for the first time it made since to me why the force practicaly ran to my room when I first woke up.

"What really happened?"

He signed, hie eyes finding a home every were else accepted with mine. "It took us a little while to pinpoint your location and Vince wasn't anwsering him comms. When we found you guys, you werelaying on the ground bleeding from your mouth, noise, and ears. We didn't think much at first accept that there was a lot of blood, and you were breathing normal. It was all strained."

He paused, as it looking for the right word. "Daniel took Red and Lance flew Black home so I could keep an eye on you. Honestly we were planning on dragging you straight to the hostpital, wich we only really do for serious things. But than you woke up and sceemed fine after that. But than when you wouldn't wake up…" He trailed off. "Just be more careful next time, ok?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Good, now sleep, you still need it." I relaxed and curled into the covers, and closed my eyes, a warm hand was felt through the blanket and I drifted off into sleep, feeling safe.


End file.
